


orangey sticky note

by meosisneun



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Seungyoun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meosisneun/pseuds/meosisneun
Summary: Seungyoun trembled a little, as the cooled floor started to stab his bare, pale back. The boy liked it, though, how a day could be this quiet he heard every gesture the quitarists made. His chest lifted a couple of inches up. Thankfully, Seungyoun remembered that living things needed to breathe.





	orangey sticky note

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so bear with me. Do note that this short work was Seungyoun-centric. Enjoy!

A song he heard for the first time, to his memory, was playing. 

  
Seungyoun trembled a little, as the cooled floor started to stab his bare, pale back. The boy liked it, though, how a day could be this quiet he heard every gesture the quitarists made. His chest lifted a couple of inches up. Thankfully, Seungyoun remembered that living things needed to breathe.   
  
The boy blinked, and tears dropped to the damped temples.

  
Thoughts ate him up early this round. 

  
Seungyoun waited until the song finished its last note before he sat up straight on his legs, and gave himself a wildest, widest smile. 

/

There were aftereffects to his brain, he would say. 

Letters and numerics hit his inconsistent internal self not so softly. The boy believed they were too loved and spoiled they treated him this way. 

Seungyoun would get up and write down all the messes he could remember. 

Sometimes, when they worked, he would sent a mail to his favourite radio talk, saying perhaps it could be a meaningful poem to some. 

He was looking at _four point five_ written on his paper. Seungyoun went through a thorough, vertical measurement that morning.

The boy agreed it was a good fit to his complex.

/

_Paid._

The machine announced after Seungyoun touched the card down. 

The boy headed to a vacant seat in the back. Drops of wetness were dripping off of his chin. They were from the last series of proper rains and thunders for these few weeks. He did not regret stepping into the low, forming clouds earlier. Seungyoun was a weak geek for how awesome planet Earth was. 

Putting on his headphones, he turned to some channels. There would be this one song when he first heard its note, and he had to beg for its name. It was on its second verse at the moment. He was about to left a message to the DJ when someone pasted an orangey sticky note onto his lap. The handwriting was so tiny he had to bulge his eyes to read. 

_The name was Alone Again. It was not that loud, so do not worry. I just happened to listen to it. _

_Hair looks good on you. Those faint eyebrows make you look kinder, though you already are. _

_Thank you for the beautifully written poems, too. _

The boy shivered. His chest did something he did not know it possibly could. 

/

Seungyoun walked out of a twenty-four-hour grocery store, hands full of canned cat food. 

They costed more than his three happy meals combined; nevertheless, they were pleasing enough the boy had already tried. 

Seungyoun was like these kittens; untamed and tough. It was not of his likes to word out what he had been through, though he did not find it uncomfortable of doing so. The only trouble here was his pair of brown eyes. They told the untold stories. They could be so sparkling, yet so dull. 

For some reason, people looked, but could not see. 

"Did you regret coming up to me that day?" Seungyoun asked as he heard the footsteps behind. It became one of the rhythms he felt the safest with. 

"What is the point of asking that now?" The older's tone was soothing. Seungyoun almost believed he was being stroked then and there. "You are making it painful for me." 

"Why?" 

Seungwoo took another step closer, looking straight into those eyes. "I regretted not reaching my other half sooner. That is why." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and thank you for reading ♡


End file.
